Tommy
Tommy '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. He is ranked #3 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level, with Nelly and Abe being the only CPUs better than him. His Total Skill Level is 3490. Wii Sports Resort In Basketball, '''Tommy is the Champion and his team consists of Eva and Tyrone. He has a skill level of 1496-1500. His team is extremely tough and it often takes players many tries to beat him. Beating his team earns a player the Hoop Hero badge. You automatically face him at night. He can only be played against in the daytime after he is beaten in the sport. In Swordplay, he is one of the first Pros at level 1031-1035. In Table Tennis, he is close to Pro status at 926-930. He is bad at Cycling though, coming 80th out of 98. Overall, Tommy is one of the best Miis. Wii Party In Wii Party, Tommy is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You can earn his badge by making 25 edits on Male Miis articles '''or for '''every 500 edits you make on Basketball Pros articles. * His Japanese name is トミー (トーマス、トム等ともいう). * Tommy is the only CPU Mii who debuted in Wii Sports Resort and is a Champion Mii. * Tommy is one of the Miis that wear Black Armor in level 20 of Swordplay Showdown, along with the Boss Matt. He is very defensive and strikes often. * He appears in every armor in Swordplay Showdown. * Apart from Cycling, his skill level is always above 900. * Despite having the third-highest average skill level, Tommy is only ranked #46 for Total Skill Level. * Tommy is a Beginner Mii even though he is a champion. He shares this with Pit, Enrique, and Sarah. * Tommy appears in 13 Swordplay Showdown Stages. He appears in stages 4, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 13, 14, 15, 17, 18, 19, and 20. * Tommy is the only Champion coming from the Wii Sports Resort cast, however, his Co-Champions Tyrone and Eva both come from the original Wii Sports cast. * He and Miguel play on the fewest basketball teams of any Mii, as he plays only his team and Eva's team, and Miguel plays on only his team and Anna's team. * Judged by Basketball Skill alone, Tommy is the best Mii to wear Black Armor, 2nd and 3rd being his Teammates, Eva and Tyrone. * In Table Tennis, Tommy is right-handed. Gallery TommyDACotQR.JPG|QR Code for Tommy, as seen in the portrait Tommy in basketball.jpg|Tommy leading the Champion Basketball team 2018-02-07 (47).png|Tommy and his teammates Eva and Tyrone in Basketball 20180210_071939.jpg|Tommy in Swordplay Speed Slice 20180210_071830.jpg|Tommy in Swordplay Duel 2018-03-02 (71).png|Tommy about to play a Table Tennis match 2018-03-02 (26).png|Tommy playing Basketball at High Noon 2018-03-23 (9).png|Tommy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown Tommy.png|Tommy playing in Swordplay Duel 36952499_521764961571873_7022512343481319424_n.jpg Badge-7-3.png|Tommy's badge 15319689342501446980609.jpg|Another photo of Tommy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown 15320039936991965275763.jpg|A third photo of Tommy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown IMG_0746.JPG|Tommy sword fighting at High Noon 2018-08-28 (66).png|Tommy in Cycling 2018-08-27 (11).png|Tommy in Bowling Nelly, Tommy, and Gwen participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Gabi, Rachel, Jake, Tommy, Rin, Takashi, Daisuke, Misaki, Tatsuaki, Yoko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Takashi, Silke, Nick, Tommy, Daisuke, Marco, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Tommy, Greg, Julie, David, Akira, Helen, Vincenzo, Hiromi, Fumiko, and Silke featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png David, Steve, Pierre, Gwen, Patrick, Anna, Tommy, Fumiko, Kentaro, Shouta, Eddy, Elisa, and Emily featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Vincenzo, Hiromi, Miyu, Ren, Patrick, Shouta, Tommy, George, and Steve featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Takashi, Alisha, Siobhan, Daisuke, Tommy, Hiromasa, Nelly, Holly, Silke, Alex, Steph, Shinnosuke, Akira, and Jackie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Siobhan, Tommy, Takashi, Elisa, Shinta, Mia, and Matt featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 2018-11-01 (77).png Tommy, Saburo, and Mike participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tommy, Saburo, and Mike participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Tommy, Marisa, and Emily participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Tommy, Oscar, and Misaki participating in Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Tyrone, Ashley, and Tommy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (89).png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Barrel Daredevil in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Mike, Haru, and Tommy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Haru, and Mike participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Tommy participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Dicey Descent in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Flag Fracas with Lucia as the referee in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Space Brawl in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Splash Bash in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Strategy Steps in Wii Party.png Mia, Chika, and Tommy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Tommy, Chika, and Mia participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Tommy, Mia, and Chika participating In Lumber Whacks in Wii Party.png Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Gwen, Tommy and Patrick participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Tommy (left) wearing Purple Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png Tommy (right) wearing Red Armor in Swordplay Showdown.png IMG 1547.jpg Barbara, Tommy and Matt participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Tommy, George, Steph and Matt participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(32).jpg IMG 2515.jpg The Showdown Fighters 1.png Tommy In Showdown.png Matt, Hiroshi and Tommy participating in Hide n hunt in Wii Party.png Tommy, Stephanie, Matt and George participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png MiitopiaTommyImage.jpg Eduardo,_Sarah,_Mia_and_Tommy_participating_in_Ram_Jam_in_Wii_Party.png Tommy,_Siobhan,_Hiroshi_and_Megan_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Tommy, Jackie and Chris participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Bingo Card 1.png Match Up 1.png Bingo Card 2.png Wiisportsresorttommy.jpg Tommy, Sandra, Martin and Gabi participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Hiroshi, Tommy, Eduardo and George participating in Time Bomb and Word Bomb in Wii Party.png Eduardo,_Tommy,_Julie_and_Haru_participating_in_Stop_Watchers_in_Wii_Party.png Mia,_Tommy_and_Saburo_participating_in_Saucer_Snaps_in_Wii_Party.png Tommy,_Misaki,_Fritz_and_Hiromi_participating_in_Moon_Landings_in_Wii_Party.png Miyu, Tommy and Miguel participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Tommy, Stephanie, Matt and Sakura participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Patrick, Jessie and Tommy participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png George, Mia, Miyu and Tommy participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Tommy, Julie and Nelly participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Misaki, Haru, Tommy and Sarah participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Tommy participating in Timber Topple in Wii Party.png Rin, Haru, Tommy and Saburo participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Tommy, Nick, Anna and Maria participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Tommy, Rainer, Hayley and Rachel participating in Chin-Up Champ in Wii Party.png Misaki, Gwen, Sarah and Tommy participating in Jumbo Jump in Wii Party.png Jessie, Sarah and Tommy participating in Shifty Gifts in Wii Party.png Tommy in rhythm boxing.png MarioKart7TommyImage.png Tommy in Golf.png WiiU screenshot TV 0144D(316).jpg Tommy sitting with Chris at the Cafe.jpg Latest (2851×1664) - Google Chrome 7 26 2019 4 11 16 PM.png Latest (2068×2141) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 7 47 56 AM.png Latest (1791×1876) - Google Chrome 7 28 2019 2 24 20 PM.png Tommy, Vincenzo, and Rainer playing the Wii U.jpg Tommy-0.png Cpu.png|Tommy is in row 2 column 3 Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Beginner CPU Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Champions Category:Pro Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Mii's Who Love Pink Category:Three-Hearted Rivals (Boss included) Category:Mii Category:Double Pro Category:Top 10 Category:Silver badge Miis Category:Wii Mii Category:Wii Party Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:CPU Category:Swordplay Pros Category:Top 5 Category:Top 15 Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Basketball Pros Category:Pink Males Category:Half-Pro Miis Category:Wii Category:Gold badge Miis Category:Nintendo Category:Opponents Badge Category:Double Badge Miis Category:Miis that appear on every kind of badges Category:Right handed Category:Dark Brown Skinned Miis Category:Miis that debuted in Wii Sports Resort Category:Miis that wore Small Black Armor Category:Miis that wore Black Armor only once Category:Miis with wrinkles